watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrea
Andrea is a member of WatchGirlsPlay, making her debut in Curse of the Aztecs. Her name is usually shortened to Drea by the other girls, including herself, and the fans. She is always referred to by this name. She is also nicknamed Mistress by the fans. Along with Mackenzie, she is the host of the Woman Crush Wednesday videos. She is Mary's step sister. About Andrea is normally bubbly, happy, and fun, though she can easily be aggressive, especially towards a game that pushes her to her limits. She is one of the more vocal of girls and has one of the more explicit commentary of the group. She is very competitive, is always determined to win and is always focused when trying to win. She also tends to give nicknames to the characters for one reason or another, such as calling Miles "Nubsy" when he lost his fingers. She is well known by the fans to be a "scream queen" for her tendencies to scream loudly at any jumpscare, even when she's already seen the jumpscare or at something that's not meant to be a jumpscare. As she gets aggressive when mad, she is known to have abused the equipment, throwing controllers, even breaking a keyboard during her playthrough of QWOP. She was then told at one point to be less aggressive with the equipment. She's also known as the "Glitch Queen" for her tendencies to cause glitches in games and cause the equipment to malfunction. She tends to say corny jokes and make puns, much to the ire of the other girls. Another trait she is well known for is her hatred of children, bugs, dirty water, and cute things in general, which is seen prominently in videos involving those things. Though in The Walking Dead, she simply adores Clementine. She also has a dislike for chocolate, which is shown prominently in food challenges. On the other hand, she has a love for chickens, which is shown prominently in more recent videos and tweets by her. She tends to struggle to come up with something to say during the outtros, and even mocks herself for it. Though she is able to improvise a story about various things and sings her narrations, something she says she got from her mother. She also had a tendency to dye her hair in many colors. Her hair was blue in her original appearance, before it changed to red, then to black, and then back to her natural brown hair. She has stated several times that she wants her hair to permanently be blue. Her occupation is the main reason why she does not dye her hair any more, as such, she wears wigs of many different colors to compensate. Interaction with others She says that she is friend to all and shows it. She cares for her friends very much, to the point that she fed them food on two occasions. She and Mary are close due to them being step sisters and having similar personalities. It was revealed in the first Neverending Nightmares that she and Renae were once housemates. She was also housemates and is close friends with Dani. She is also close friends with Mackenzie and Molly, as they mostly appear together in videos. In 2015, Andrea tweeted that she and Mars are cousins. In co-ops, she is normally paired up with Mackenzie. Since the pairing is a fan favorite, the pair was named Drenzie. Video appearances Public videos *Curse of the Aztecs (#22) *Happy Wheels: 1, 3, 4, 5, 7-11 (#24, #51, #66, #74, #123, #178, #216, #278, #373) *Cat Mario: 2, 3, 4 (#30, #135, #398) *Swing Soccer (w/Renae) (#33) *Amnesia: The Dark Descent: 1, 2, 3, 4 (#34, #44, #55, #59) *Labyrinth (#38) *Bewilder House (#41) *The Curse of the Chocolate Fountain (#45) *Outlast: 3-16 (#46, #53, #61, #65, #70, #73, #76, #79, #80, #82-#86) *Stairs (#47) *Big Bowl of Questions (w/Mackenzie) (#48) *Smile.exe (#49) *Karaoke: 1, 2 (#56, #64) *Give Up (#58) *Sissy's Magical Ponycorn Adventure (#60) *F*ck This Game (#62) *Kraven Manor: 3, 4 (#63, #67) *5 Minutes to Kill Yourself: Reloaded (#68) *One Year Anniversary (#69) *Cards Against Humanity (#71) *Unfair Mario: 2, 3, 4 (#72, #210, #486) *Goat Simulator: 1, 2, 3 (#75, #101, #137) *Evie: 1 (#78) *Lips of an Angel (#81) *Outlast: Whistleblower: 1-14 (#87, #90, #92, #95, #97, #100, #103, #106, #109, #112, #113, #115, #118, #122) *Challenges: 3-9 (#88, #89, #119, #121, #133, #160, #410) *Flappy Bird (#91) *Octodad: Dadliest Catch: 1-9 (#98, #104, #110, #127, #144, #153, #156, #162, #167) *Among the Sleep: 1-8 (#99, #102, #107, #120, #124, #131, #138, #139) *Dungeon Nightmares: 1, 2 (#105, #145) *Uncraft Me!: 1, 2, 3, 4 (#108, #111, #259, #263) *Dark Deception (#114) *The Forest (#116) *Outlast Montage (w/Renae) (#117) *AFK: 0-9, 14-16, 18-24, 26, 27, 29-42 (#126, #142, #154, #164, #174, #175, #198, #206, #255, #256, #412, #427, #429, #466, #467, #468, #470, #472, #478, #479, #481, #495, #514, #526, #533, #558, #561, #563, #568, #574, #579, #587, #589, #594, #599, #604) *Five Nights at Freddy's: 1-6 (#134, #141, #148, #171, #187, #219) *The Typing of the Dead: Overkill: 1, 2, 3 (#146, #179, #260) *Sally.exe (#149) *Outlast: Whistleblower Montage (w/Mackenzie) (#150) *Turbo Dismount: 1, 2 (#152, #236) *Amputea (#157) *QWOP (#158) *5 Minutes to Kill Yourself: Family Reunion (#159) *Alien: Isolation (Survivor): 1, 2 (#163, #166) *Alien: Isolation (Campaign): 1-19 (#168, #172, #176, #180, #184, #188, #192, #196, #199, #203, #208, #212, #220, #223, #225, #229, #233, #237, #241) *The Evil Within: 1 (#170) *Neverending Nightmares: 1-4 (#182, #190, #194, #185) *Five Nights at Freddy's 2: 1-6 (#186, #191, #207, #211, #213, #231) *Octodad: Dadliest Catch Shorts: 1, 2 (#201, #221) *GirlsPlay Update: 2, 3 (w/Mackenzie), 4 (w/Mackenzie) (#205, #226, #281) *Mount Your Friends: 2 (w/Mackenzie) (#215) *Soccer Physics: 1 (w/Mackenzie) (#218) *Fist of Awesome (#224) *Kissing Simulator (w/Mackenzie) (#227) *React: 1-29 (#244, #228, #245, #293, #303, #313, #328, #340, #341, #364, #382, #402, #417, #432, #443, #451, #462, #471, #496, #509, #518, #528, #538, #552, #566, #575, #583, #584, #597) *Crazy in Love (#232) *I Am Bread (#235) *Dungeon Nightmares II (#240) *Five Nights at Freddy's 3: 1-4 (#243, #248, #251, #253) *Two Year Anniversary (#254) *The Walking Dead: 1-1, 1-2, 1-3, 2-1, 2-2, 2-3, 3-1, 3-2, 3-3, 3-4, 4-1, 4-2, 4-1.5, 4-3, 4-4, 5-1, 5-2, 5-3 (solo) (#262, #265, #267, #345, #347, #352, #370, #376, #385, #390, #452, #454, #455, #459, #461, #475, #476, #477) *5 Minutes to Kill Yourself: Wedding Day (#264) *Whack Your Boss (#268) *Bloody Trapland (w/Mackenzie) (#270) *Simsimi: 2 (censored) (#273) *Wrestle Jump (w/Mackenzie) (#275) *Gentlemen Dispute (w/Mackenzie) (#277) *HappyMouse.exe (#279) *Aladdin.exe (#280) *Onions.exe (#282) *FaceRig: 2 (#284) *WCW: 1-13 (w/Mackenzie) (#286, #290, #294, #299, #305, #311, #316, #321, #326, #332, #339, #346, #353) *Sonic Unfair (#287) *Probably Archery (#288) *Alien: Isolation Montage: 1, 2 (w/Mackenzie) (#289, #291) *Five Nights at Treasure Island (#292) *First Person Lover (#301) *Give Up 2 (#307) *Depth (#309) *The Tender Cut (#318) *One Night at Flumpty's 2 (#330) *Yandere Simulator (#334) *The Static Speaks My Name (#344) *Whack Your Computer (#348) *Five Nights at Freddy's 4: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 (#349, #360, #367, #377, #388, #445) *Five Nights at Chum Bucket: 1 (#378) *Hatfall (#383) *Devastated Dreams (#387) *Luna Game (#393) *Uncraft World: 1 (#403) *Boibot (#407) *Whack Your Neighbor (#408) *Game of the Year: 420 Blazeit (#413) *Slaughterhouse Escape (#425) *Hurt Me Plenty (#436) *Shower with Your Dad Simulator (#449) *Hotel Remorse (#456) *Broforce (#469) *Lakeview Cabin III (#482) *Whack the Burglars: 1, 2 (#499, #503) *Chimbot (#505) *Cooking Mama (#512) *Mid-Valley Vibes Podcast (#520) *The Joy of Creation (#522) *Far Cry Primal: 1 (#530) *Cluck Yegger (#536) *The Park: 1, 2, 3 (#544, #546, #548) *MMA Federation (#550) *Surgeon Simulator: 3 (#554) *Three Year Anniversary: 1, 2 (#555, #556) *What's Under Your Blanket!? (#565) *Don't Whack Your Boss with Super Power (#571) *Willbot (#577) *Emerald City Comic-con Vlog: 1, 2 (#580, #581) *The Joy of Creation: Reborn: Alpha (#586) *The Walking Dead: 400 Days: 1-5 (solo) (#588, #590, #593, #595, #598) *Nox Timore (#596) *Night Blights: 2 (#601) *Ben and Ed: 1 (#606) *Special video: Naepie (#607) Unlisted/Private videos *The Wolf Among Us: 1-20 (solo) *Mount Your Friends: 1 (w/Molly) Trivia *At 338 public videos and 359 overall videos (excluding livestreams and montages), Andrea has made the most video appearances out of all the girls. *Andrea is the only girl that did not play Unfair Platformer during its run. *Andrea is the only current member whose name does not begin with either an "M" or "S". External links Category:Current members Category:Members Category:Andrea